


Фандомные битвы

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Юмор, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Написано на крэк-фест по заявке «Гавриил и Вельзевул пишут фанфики про Азирафаэля и Кроули.»
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Фандомные битвы

**Название:** Славная Победа Ангела Господня над Гадом Ползучим  
**Автор:** МамаМеняЛюбит  
**Бета:** —  
**Размер:** мини  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Азирафель/Кроули  
**Категория:** другие виды отношений  
**Жанр:** PWP  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:** Некоторых демонов карают _иным_ способом.

читать дальше

Комментарии (7)

 **НагибаторСодомаИГоморры**  
Супир отлично виликолепно идеально почти бажествено прикрасно автар гений 11/10

 **Архистратиг**  
Хотела бы внести пару уточнений. Отправила их в личку.

 **во славу Сатаны, конечно**  
до чего жжже абсурдный бред.  
_«Как и полагалось благообразному ангелу, Азирафель испытывал отвращение от факта вынужденного осквернения сосуда, вмещавшего его свящённый дух, но в связи с тем, что Страж Восточных Врат рьяно служил правому делу, он продолжал совершать возвратно-поступательные движения, вновь и вновь вонзая свою пылающую подобно мечу плоть в тело низверженного демона, пока вышеупомянутый демон не взмолился о прощении.»_ — что это зззза чушь? низззачто этот жжжалкий ангел не сможжжет одолеть эдемского зззмея. и я ужжжже молчу о том, что демоны не изззвиняются.

 **МамаМеняЛюбит**  
**во славу Сатаны, конечно** , уважаемая, но ~~вы же сами~~ по канону Кроли тоже был сослан на землю! Не пытайтесь убедить меня, будто у него есть шанс против Воина Света!

 **НагибаторСодомаИГоморры**  
**во славу Сатаны, конечно,** Слыш ты на каво бочку гонеш да я тибя сичас по стенке размажу

 **Повелительница Отчётов**  
Во-первых, он Кроули.  
Во-вторых, видела я вашего ангела: ни зубов, ни жабр. Ничтожество.

 **Аста Ла Виста**  
А мне понравилось, так этому выпендрёжнику и надо.

***

**Название:** История одного грехопадения  
 **Автор:** во славу Сатаны, конечно  
 **Бета:** Повелительница Отчётов  
 **Размер:** мини  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кроули/Азирафель  
 **Категория:** слеш  
 **Жанр:** PWP  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-21  
 **Краткое содержание:** Так Преисподняя в очередной раз одержала верх над Раем.

читать дальше

Комментарии (8)

 **МамаМеняЛюбит**  
Зая моя, ну это же никуда не годится! Столько фактических ошибок! Начнём с того, что контрацепция и презервативы — полностью заслуга Рая, проверьте там свои отчёты! Похожу, у вас в бухгалтерии чёрт ногу сломит ;)  
Далее: я, разумеется, признаю, что за шесть тысяч лет среди жалких людишек Азирафель слегка потерял форму, но описывать его тело «рыхлым» и «слабым» — неканон и ООС. В конце концов, он всё-таки Воин Небесный!  
И я уже молчу о том, насколько вульгарны твои описания: _«Когда Кроули кончил пятнадцатый раз за ночь, лежавший под ним ангел, с ног до головы покрытый синяками, засосами и потёками спермы, мог лишь бессвязно стонать, предаваясь греховному наслаждению, за которое его, я надеюсь, сбросят с Небес нахрен»._  
До такой степени пошлая порнография отпугнула бы от твоего текста любого обладающего зачатками хорошего вкуса читателя, если бы они, конечно, у тебя были.

 **НагибаторСодомаИГоморры**  
Фууууу какая гадасть полный атстой автар выпей йаду

 **во славу Сатаны, конечно**  
**МамаМеняЛюбит, НагибаторСодомаИГоморры,** сосите мой мушиный хуй.

 **Ночной Хамелеон**  
Так их, госпожа!

 **КроуликЛюбитАзичку**  
Ваууу я это так горячо спасибо огромное продолжайте творить!!!

 **во славу Сатаны, конечно**  
**МамаМеняЛюбит,** выкуси, пернатый.

 **Знаток Культуры**  
Что за говно я сейчас прочитал? Боже, мне нужно вымыть глаза с мылом.

 **МамаМеняЛюбит**  
**во славу Сатаны, конечно,** :)

***

— Ангел, — позвал Кроули, слегка потеребив Азирафеля за плечо. Тот заворчал что-то во сне и перевернулся на другой бок, однако Кроули не собирался сдаваться так быстро.  
— А-а-ангел, — протянул он, склонившись над светлыми кудряшками, и шутливо лизнул мочку ангельского уха.  
— А? Кроули, ну что такое? — Азирафель сонно заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице ухмыляющегося Кроули.  
— Ты не поверишь, — гордо объявил тот, показывая ему экран айфона. — Наш любимый автор выложил новый фанфик!  
— О господи, нет, — застонал Азирафель, отползая подальше. — Кроули, я же просил...  
— «Как и полагалось благообразному ангелу...»  
— Кроули!  
— Да ты послушай! «Азирафель испытывал отвращение..»  
— Я сейчас заткну уши! Ла-ла-ла...  
— Кстати, тут ещё одно обновление! «Когда Кроули кончил пятнадцатый раз за ночь...»  
— Да хватит уже издеваться! — заорал Азирафель, и в голову Кроули полетела подушка. 


End file.
